


Hollow

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have been waiting to add this one!, Referenced Self-Esteem Issues, The Skykid does get a name but later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: They have always been smaller.
Series: FMA Sky AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 40





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN SO EXCITED TO PUT THIS ONE UP! This particular Skykid is actually pretty important to the au, but their existance was originally for a joke.
> 
> The doc for this is 14 pages.

When they woke up, they knew they were different from the rest of the Flock. For one they were too small, about half the size of the others. The other being that their noise was higher and softer than their Brethren. They were different.

At first, they were worried. Why? Why were they different? Was something wrong? But they came to know better, that they were just small. But why were they small? Were they weaker? Slower?

When they voiced their concerns to the Flock, they were quickly met with reassurances. No, they weren’t weak or slow. They were incredible! How lucky were they to have been made looking different! How unique and special they were to be themself!

They felt much better at that.

Now, they stood in front of Wheelchair Boy, Armor Boy looking at them curiously from behind him. They were only eye-level with his knees, but craned their head to look at his face.

Oh light! He looked hollow.

He looked hollow, but not hollow like they were in the Place They Woke Up. No. He looked hollow in a way that felt wrong in their eyes. Like he was dead.

What was wrong? They knew he was hurt, but how? Was he hurt in his core? His mind?

Wheelchair Boy looked at them, but not in the eyes. Anywhere but the eyes. They chirped, soft and light, trying to get him to _really_ look at them.

They held out their Candle to him. Crown had said that the Candlelight made him look less hurt. Much to their excitement, it worked. Wheelchair Boy looked slightly less hollow than before!

Letting out a delighted squeak, they climbed up and into his lap, and settled there. They would stay here with their Candle out until Wheelchair Boy got better. Until he stopped being hollow.

Leaning back into his chest, they heard the muffled _thu-thump_ of his core, and were comforted by the knowledge that he definitely was not dead. They felt it vibrate as he let out a noise of confusion, and they let out a noise of their own. One of assurance. He quieted his noise and relaxed a bit. They felt their own core hurt at the thought that whatever made him hurt also made him scared. He shouldn't feel scared.

Armor Boy laughed a soft laugh, high and _young_. “I think it likes you, Brother.”

They let out an indignant squeak. They were not an it!

Wheelchair Boy (Or was it Brother? Was Brother what Wheelchair Boy was called?) made a small hum of agreement, and it was obvious that he was still not fully there, but Armor Boy responded with delight. They did not realize it until many years later, but that was the first time Brother had responded to anything since he became hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Chibi Mask BTW. So they are toddler-sized. It's great.
> 
> Anyway, the longest one is next. Wow.


End file.
